Here, With Me
by Hime eL En
Summary: Summarry : "Tak peduli kau mencintai siapa! tak peduli betapa sakit nya! yang terpenting kau tetap disini bersamaku" Jack x Mary x Gray


Summarry : "Tak peduli kau mencintai siapa! tak peduli betapa sakit nya! yang terpenting kau tetap disini bersamaku"

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon Back To Nature belongs to Natsume

Warning : Ooc, Typo Abal dll

Genres : Romance, Hurt Comfort

Rated : T

Chara : Jack x Mary x Gray

My first Fanfic Harvest Moon

Happy Reading :)

Mary nama gadis penjaga perpustakaan di Mineral Town gadis berkacamata lugu, err begitu cantik, pandai, ramah, sangat keibuan dan yang terpenting kini dia adalah kekasih ku yaa kekasih ku.

"Jack" seorang gadis bermata onyx indah yang tertutup kaca memangil nama ku

Oo dia Mary gadis yang baru saja aku lamunkan tadi Mary kekasih ku gadis yang sudah setahun ini menemani hari ku di kebun

"Ada apa Mary?" aku tesenyum menghampiri gadis ku itu dekat sangat dekat sehingga aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas deruan nafas halus milik nya ataupun degupan jantung nya yang begitu indah di pendengaran ku

"Aaaa Jackk ituuu ten...tang hari anniversary kitaa-"

"-aaa Jack kau terlalu dekat" Gadis itu sedikit mendorong ku dan menundukan wajah nya

"Haha"

Aku tertawa lucu benar-benar sangat lucu menggoda Mary apa lagi kini melihat wajah nya memerah sampai ke telinga

"Aaa jangan menggodaku Jack" gadis cantik itu sedikit mengembungkan pipi nya marah akibat perlakuan yang selalu selalu terus menggoda nya

"Cup cup cup, jangan marah Mary ku sayang" ku usap mahkota hitam lembut milik nya dan menarik gadis ku ini kedalam pelukan ku.

"Aku ini serius Jack, tentang hari jadi kita" gadis itu bergumam di pelukan ku nafas hangat nya mengenai leher ku membuatku sedikit agak geli namun begitu nyaman.

"Iya iya aku mengerti, jadi mau ke kota, berkemah di gunung, kepantai atau kemana?" ku lirik gadis ku yang kini berada dipelukan ku

"Ayu kita kemana saja tapi sebelum itu datanglah kerumah ku aku akan membuat kue cokelat kesukaan mu" Gadis itu mendongak ke arahku ia tersenyum lembut dan manis tak lupa dengan rona merah di pipi ayu nya

"Baiklah, sesuai permintaan putri ku" mencium singkat dahi putih milik Mary yang tertupi oleh poni cantik nya.

"Tch sial" aku mendecih kesal hari ini adalah hari spesial ku dan diluar malah terdapat badai kencang

Mengapa harus sekarang aaa padahal hari kemarin cuaca begitu cerah bersahabat

"Aaaa" aku mengacak rambut cokelat ku prustasi

Aku bahkan tak bisa menggunakan smarthpone ku untuk sekedar menelepon Mary dan mengucapkan selamat untuk hari jadi kita

Dan bodoh nya juga mengapa malam tadi aku malah tertidur bahkan aku tak membaca pesan singkat yang begitu romantis dari Mary dan kini aku tak mampu mebalas nya karena badai ini

Dua hari dua malam sudah badai datang dan sukses merusak _HotHouse_ milik ku dan artinya aku harus mencari kayu lagi ke hutan maupun ke gunung untuk meminta Gotz membenarkan _Hothouse_ milik ku aaa itu tak masalah buatku hanya saja melihat _Blue_ _magic_ _red_ _flower_ yang rusak di _Hothouse_ ku karena badai membuat ku sedih dan jika Mary tahu mungkin ia akan lebih sedih

Bunga cantik yang biasa nya tumbuh saat musim _Fall_ ini adalah bunga kesukaan Mary

Aku ingat betul pertama kali aku memberikan bunga ini pada Mary sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu seperti biasa ia sedang menjaga perpustakaan nya ia duduk di meja nya dengan apik kalem namun mempesona dan begitu cantik seperti _Magic_ _red_ _flower_ begitu sederhana namun sangat indah.

Aku sendiri sudah mengenal Mary dua tahun yang lalu semenjak aku pindah ke kebun ini pada awal nya aku tak begitu tertarik pada nya karena dia terlalu misterius dan sedikit suram ya itu menurutku namun segera ku tepis hal itu ketika petama kali aku berkunjung ke perpustakaan nya untuk sekedar menyapa penduduk dan meminjam peta tentang desa ini. Dan di situlah aku telah salah menilai Mary,

Mary memang sederhana dan misterius karena memang ia suka menyendiri namun ketika aku berbicara tentang buku padanya ia menunjukan sisi lainya wanita pandai yang begitu mempesona.

Dan sejak itu aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya, ehem satu lagi hal dari Mary yaitu sisi suram nya pada saat pertama kali aku menemui nya.

Dan setelah mengetahui penyebab nya aaa itu mebuat dada ku sakit ternyata karena seorang pria kekasih nya yang telah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dengan Mary malah pergi meninggalkan nya bersama wanita lain, dan yang membuatku lebih sakit, dulu saat Mary bercerita bahwa ia sangat mencintai pria brengsek itu.

Ah sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu namun bisa saja sekarang pun Mary masih mencintai nya.

Aaa pikiran macam apa itu yang terpenting kini adalah Mary adalah gadis ku, milik ku, kekasih ku.

From Jack To Mary

 **"Maafkan aku malam itu aku tak sempat membaca pesan mu, dan esok hari nya badai jadi bagaimana jika hari ini saja kita habiskan waktu bersama hime?"**

Sebuah pesan singkat ku kirimkan pada nya namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan

Dua, tiga, empat kali sudah ponsel ku menampilkan layar _Calling_ Mary namun hasil nya nihil bukan nya suara Mary yang terdengar malah hanya suara dering telepon tak terangkat atau sengaja tak diangakat dari seberang sana

Aaa baiklah aku putuskan

untuk datang ke rumah nya saat ini sungguh aku khawatir takut takut ada hal buruk terjadi padanya karena badai kemarin apa lagi Mary tinggal sendiri.

"Aaa Mary ku, ku harap kau baik baik saja"

Ku ketuk pelan pintu rumah mungil namun menawan bersebelahan dengan perpustakaan tempat Mary bekerja

Ku ketuk berulang namun tetap tak ada yang membuka , tak ada ciri ciri pintu akan terbuka, tak ada suara merdu Mary yang biasa nya menyambutku atau sosok cantik wanita itu yang biasa nya tersenyum lembut dan ini hari Senin, Perpustakaan libur jadi tak mungkin Mary ada di perpustakaan

"Kemana kau Mary?" ujarku prustasi

Tiga hari telah berlalu Mary belum juga menghubungi ku

Aaaa sial aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir jernih aku mengkhawatirkan Mary, mencemaskan Mary apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini?

Dan yang paling aku takutkan adalah Mary pergi meninggalkan ku

"Ring" suara ponsel di saku ku berdering segara ku ambil ponsel biru tersebut melihat nama di layar tersebut "Mary" aku terseyum

"Halo Jack?, Jack disana?" sebuah suara merdu di seberang sana

"Mary kau dimana?, mengapa tak ada di rumah? Mengapa tak menghubungi ku?" sederetan pertanyaan ku berikan cemas khawatir

"Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk, maafkan aku, maafkan aku Jack" suara Mary di sebrang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya

Hei apa dia menangis ?

"Aku memaafkan mu selalu, asal kau tetap menjadi milik ku"

Ucapku serius, aku tahu ada yang tak beres pada Mary, Mary ku

"Terimakasih Jack-tuttt" telepon di tutup di seberang sana

 _ **"Aku harap yang ku takutin tak pernah terjadi"**_

Senja di musim gugur memang cukup dingin ku eratkan syal merah yang melingkar di leher ku banyak orang lalu lalang di kota

Aaa jujur saja aku malas sebenar nya ke kota kalau saja tak ada kebutuhan mendadak untuk kebun ku.

Karena sampai saat ini dalam hati aku masih mencemaskan Mary, apa yang sedang Mary ku lakukan? Sesibuk apa dia? Apa ada hal yang di sembunyikan dari ku?

Aaaaa Mary aku merindukan mu

Sungguh sudah kuduga aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu sama sekali tak bisa aku mengacak poni rambut ku yang tak tertutup topi biru yang ku gunakan

"Grrrrkkkk" oh tidak raungan dari cacing dalam perut ku sepertinya mereka mekmaksa untuk di beri makan, aaa jika di ingat aku sama sekali tak makan apapun dari malam kemarin aku sama sekali tak nafsu menyantap makanan apapun itu karena, satu satu nya yang ingin ku makan saat ini adalah kue cokelat buatan Mary

Namun sayang cacing dalam perut ku sudah tak bisa di ajak kompromi walau mulut tak ingin untuk makan namun lain dengan perutku yang telah berteriak teriak meminta diberi santapan

"Selamat datang tuan, sihlakan duduk di tempat yang nyaman" Seorang maid wanita tersenyum ramah membungkuk kepada ku, ketika aku memasuki sebuah cafe yang cukup nyaman.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela yang tak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk

Sudah ku pesan sebuah _chocolatte cake_ dan juga _green tea_ untuk mengisi perutku yang berteriak minta di isi

Irish ku tak dapat diam mereka melirik kesana kemari takjub akan interior memang sangat memukau tempat yang nyaman belum lagi terdapat beberapa rak buku besar yang mempunyai banyak koleksi buku, aku yakin Mary akan menyukai tempat ini, aku pikir lain kali aku akan mengajak nya kemari

" _ **Pasti akan ku ajak Mary kesini"**_

Aroma _green tea_ menyerbak masuk ke rongga hidung ku bercampur dengan harum cokelat, harum _green tea_ yang menyejukan dan juga bau manis cokelat mengingatkan ku pada dia kekasih ku Mary.

Yaa Mary gadis ku yang selalu membuatkan kue cokelat terlezat dan juga teh hijau di saat aku kelelahan pulang dari kebun.

Baru saja ku ambil garpu dan pisau bersiap untuk menyantap santapan menggoda di hadapan ku, sebelum suara lonceng tanda pelanggan datang berbunyi, di ikuti dengan masuk nya sepasang kekasih, sang pemuda memakai topi biru menggenggam lengan sang gadis yang berambut hitam berkacamata

"Gray mengapa tidak langsung pulang saja, kau kan baru sembuh"

"Tak apa Mary kali ini saja, aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat ini percayalah" sang pemuda merangkul bahu sang gadis untuk masuk

Mata ku membulat kaget tak percaya tanpa sadar pisau yang ku pegang jatuh ke lantai membuat sepasang kekasih yang tak jauh jarak nya degan ku itu melihat ke arah ku

"Hei kau menjatuhkan pisau mu" pemuda bertopi biru itu berjongkok mengambilkan pisau ku

"Aa terimakasih" ucapku menatap gadis berkacamata yang kini menatapku tak percaya

Gadis berkacamta Mary ya Mary kekasih ku gadis ku yang kini menatap ku nanar seakan mau menangis

 _ **Dan tanpa sebuah pertanyaan dan penjelasan aku sudah tahu apa maksud nya ini**_

Pemuda bertopi biru yang Mary panggil dengan Gray itu bertanya kepada ku "Ada masalah?, mengapa kau menatap kekasih ku"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja kekasih mu begitu familiar bagiku" aku tersenyum manis memasang senyuman palsu yang begitu menyakitkan menghancurkan dan perih

Mendengar kata 'kekasih ku' hei itu Mary kan dia kekasih ku hahaa sakit sangat sakit remuk hancur sudah hati ku

Gray memandang ku penuh tanya sebelum suara lembut Mary

"Aku ingin pulang" Mary berlari keluar membuat Gray juga berlari mengejar nya

Aku memandang kue cokelat dan teh hijau yang sudah hilang kepul nya bahkan perutku yang tadi terasa begitu lapar menjadi kenyang dan ingin muntah karena melihat hal yang sangat paling menyakitkan bagiku

 _ **"Mary apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?"**_

Ku rebahkan diri ku di kasur empuk di dalam kamar lumayan besar bernuansa ping lengkap dengan meja rias baru seminggu kemarin aku meinta Gotz memperluas bangunan rumah ku dan kini sudah cukup luas dan layak untuk ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga.

Ya keluarga, yang rencana nya ingin ku bangun bersma Mary, bahkan Mary memilihkan beberapa bunga untuk di pajang di kamar ku, _Magic Red Flower_

Aku tersenyum getir

 _ **Oh Mary mengapa?**_

Aku tahu cepat lambat ini akan terjadi

Aku sadar itu, sangat sadar, Mary tak pernah mencintai ku

Mary hanya mencintai kekasih nya Gray, lelaki brengsek yang telah membuat nya terluka

Dan bodoh nya Mary yang masih mencintai Gray

Terlebih lagi kebodohan ku, pura pura buta dan tuli akan hal itu karena apa karena satu hal aku

mencintai Mary, tak ingin Mary pergi dari ku

Dan baru kali ini, dan hanya Mary yang mampu membuat satu dua titik air asin keluar dari pelupuk mata ku.

 _ **Oh apakah sesakit ini?**_

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku mata ku agak memerah dan kepala yang sagat sakit namun rasa sakit di hatiku jauh berkali kali lipat, aaaa sepertinya aku demam

"Hei apa kejadian senja kemarin hanya mimpi, haha" aku tertawa berbicara sendiri

Merasakan sakit di hati ku yang begitu dalam

Ku lirik jam dinding waktu menunjukan pukul 06.00 AM dengan cuaca yang terlihat kurang bagus hujan, ya hujan turun

Langit seaakan ingin ikut bersedih karena awan telah menutupi matahari atau malah merebut nya "hahaha" lagi lagi aku tertawa tak jelas mercau aneh tentang matahari padahal di hari biasa aku mengharapkan hujan selalu turun agar aku tak perlu repot menyiram kebun.

Aku bergergas mengahmpiri pintu rumah ku ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari luar malas malas aku bangkit dari kasur ku menuju _wastafel_ untuk sekedar membasuh wajah atau tepat nya menghapus jejak air mata bekas malam

Aaa padahal aku sedang tak mau bertemu dengan siapapun tapi apa boleh buat mungkin itu Zack mengantar barang yang sabtu kemarin ku pesan di Tv

"Ceklek" pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis basah kuyup, gadis yang malam tadi membuatku separah ini

Aku terdiam memperhatikan sosok di hadapan gadis dengan kacamata yang kini tatapan nya tak dapat ku artikan

"Mar-

"Jack, maafakan aku"

"Mary" ku tarik gadis basah yang dingin itu kedalam pelukan ku

Menghirup dalam aroma yang begitu ku rindukan itu

"Jack ak-

"Mary dengarkan aku" ucapku yang masih memeluk gadis ini erat

"Aku mencintai mu Mary"

 _ **"Tak peduli kau mencintai siapa! tak peduli betapa sakit nya itu! yang terpenting kau tetap disini bersamaku"**_

Sebhah kecupan ku berikan tepat di dahi Mary gadis yang aku cintai

"Jack aku-"

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Huffttt kemarin liat adik main Harvest Moon BTN di laptop aku tiba tiba jadi ingat gadis ku Mary hihi :D sebenernya aku ini pecinta Gray x Mary tapi aku malah bikin ini haha :D

Dan aku bakal bikin lanjutan nya atau nyritain perasaan Gray ke Mary pake sudut pandang Gray dan terakhir pake sudut pandang Mary. Atau malah sebalik nya wkwkp

Aku terima kritik hehe walau fandom ini udah jarang yang baca ya :D

See you next time


End file.
